Maybe, just maybe
by Not-quite-otaku
Summary: Mabel has developed a crush she's sure Dipper will hate her for. (The story is better than the summary.) MabelxRobbie. Kind of fluffy, no smut. Not hilarious, but jokey. Rated T just for safety. MY FIRST FANFICTION IN THE HISTORY OF EVER! Please comment, like or follow! Enjoy! P.S.(I know it says that there's only one chapter, but there are 5.)


I don't feel well, I think to myself as I cross my legs. I put my head in my hands and rest my elbows on my knees.

"Dipper!" I shout down the stairs.

"What?" comes the muffled reply. "Come here a sec!" I yell. There is a pause before Dipper shouts back at me, "Mabel, I'm kind of busy right now!" I throw my hands up in exasperation. "DIPPER, CAN YOU COME UPSTAIRS PLEASE?!" There is another pause, then an audible sigh from downstairs. A few seconds later, I can hear the sound of Dipper's tennis shoes coming up the stairs. He appears in the doorway with a sharp look. "What?" He snaps, annoyed. "Jeez, no need to be so grumpy," I joke, standing up. His expression softens a tiny bit as he smirks. "Yes, Mabel. What did you want?" I bite my thumbnail as I respond, "I don't feel well." He frowns. "Are you nauseous?" He asks me. Hmm, more or less but not for the reason he's thinking. I choke out a laugh. "Not really. I just feel like there's a hole in my heart." Dipper's eyebrows shoot up at that. "A hole in your heart?" He repeats. I nod rapidly. He still looks confused. "Care to elaborate?" He adjusts his hat. I look around the room, searching for an explanation. I don't find it. All I see is two beds on either side of the wooden attic, a dresser, and a mirror. I need to tell him. I called him up here for it. I shake my head. I can't tell him. I just can't. He'd be so mad at me. Tears begin to well in my eyes and Dipper notices. "Hey, it's okay. You know you can tell me anything, right?" I slowly nod in response. He shoots me an expectant look. I bite my lip and fuss with the hem on the bottom of my purple sweater. "Nothing," I finish lamely. Dipper looks unconvinced, but I think he understands that I'm not ready to talk about it, and goes back downstairs. I release a breath I didn't know I was holding stand on my tiptoes to peek out the triangle-shaped window.

I can't tell him.

I'll never tell him.

I like Robbie.

I'll never tell him.

**Chapter** **2**

I don' even know how I developed this weird crush! Seriously! Robbie is horrible to Dipper and he is WAY overly competitive. It might be that I see how he treats Wendy, like she's perfect and beautiful and special. I want someone to think that I'm all those things, too. Oh gosh and after I saw how sweet he is to Wendy, I noticed other things. Like, the way his perfect, glossy black hair falls over his forehead, and the way he smells, of cologne and PERFECTNESS.

AHHH!

I think I know the reason he hates Dipper, too. I think he can tell how much my brother adores Wendy, and Wendy is good friends with Dipper and gives him a lot of attention. Robbie is threatened by that so he feels that Dipper is his mortal foe. Oh yeah. I'm an insightful genius! I think for a moment more. Maybe I _should_ tell Dipper. I shake my head at myself. NO! I will most definitely NOT tell him. And then there's the age gap. It's only three years, right? Not that bad. Dipper loves Wendy, why can't I like Robbie? I kick out of my black slip-ons and pad down the stairs in my socks. As soon as Dipper spots me, he asks if I'm okay. I wave him off. "Yeah. Fine," I respond. I'm on a mission. I have to find someone who knows a lot about relationships. I obviously can't ask Wendy because she's _dating_ Robbie. I doubt Soos has had more than two girlfriends his entire life, so who else is there? Is it against the rules to ask Robbie? YES. DEFINITE RULE-BREAKER. I sigh in frustration. I guess I could ask Wendy, but not tell her exact details of what's going on. What she doesn't know won't kill her, right? Mind made up, I make way down the hall, leading to the gift shop. I sit down next to Wendy, who is sitting on the counter. She's hunched over her phone, engrossed in her texting, her deep red hair acting as a curtain around her face. I plaster a bright smile on my face. "Hi, Wendy!" I say, overenthusiastic. Her eyes slide my way and she smirks in a friendly way. "Hey," she responds. I start swinging my feet. "Sooo, I have something to ask you," I say, twirling a strand of my hair nervously. Wendy puts her phone down. "Okay. Shoot." I chew my bottom lip. "So let's say that there's this guy. And there's a girl. The girl likes the guy, but she's afraid to say anything because the guy is dating girl, and they seem happy. What should the first girl do?" Wendy's brows furrow in thought. "Well the first girl- let's call her Samantha, okay?" I nod. She continues. "Samantha probably shouldn't act on it unless she knows that the guy would be happier with her than the other girl. I make a face. UGHH. I really don't like that plan. Wendy sees my expression and laughs. "You got something you wanna tell me, kiddo?" My head snaps up. "No!" Wendy puts her hands up defensively. "Okay, okay. I was just wondering." I laugh weakly. "Sorry," I say with an apologetic smile. She waves her hand in front of her. "No biggie," she says, winking. I hop off the counter and smile widely. "Well thanks!" Wendy nods. Whoo, boy do I need fresh air. I walk out of the shack into the hot summer air. I inhale deeply through my nose and pull off my sweater, leaving myself in a pink T-shirt. I close my eyes and breathe in the forest air. I open my eyes to tall pine trees that lead straight into the forest, and the warm sunshine beaming down on my already-warm face. I take another deep breath. I'm really starting to love Oregon. My sweater falls to the porch and I let it. I have no idea what compels me to do it, but I race past the trees an through the forest. I don't stop until the forest becomes too thick to run through. I stand there at the edge of the forest, coughing and wheezing as I bend over and lean my hands on my knees. My chest heaves with each breath I take and I look around. Then it occurs to me. I have no idea where I am. I take another look around. The thick brush and trees surround me in an almost ominous way. Thin pine needles crunch under my feet as I walk around in a circle. I feel pale and frantic. Kinda ho my brother is 24/7. I decide I should head back. Breaking into a run, I begin to lose my breath quicker than last time. But if I slow down I'll never be able to figure out which way I came. My legs pump harder and then I run into a tree. Whoops. Not a tree. A person. "Oh my gosh I am SO sorry!" I exclaim. I look up at the person. Oh. My. Gosh. This can NOT be happening. I'm going to die of embarrassment. My entire face flushes red. "S-sorry, Robbie." I look down, an attempt to cover my flaming face. He rolls his eyes. "Whatever, kid." It's hard to focus on what he's saying with the deliciously intoxicating cologne he's wearing. I start to feel dizzy. "Whoa," I mumble out loud. Robbie's dark eyes widen and he starts to look slightly concerned. "You okay, kid?" He asks. I think I'm telling him that I'm okay, but i can't be entirely sure. The edges of my vision begin to fade into black and I feel like i'm swaying. I'm unconscious before I hit the ground.

**Chapter 3**

(Dipper's P.O.V.)

Hm. Interesting. I think as I read my book. It's a murder mystery. I flip the page. I'm sitting on the overstuffed chair in the living room. This chair almost swallows me whole. The doorbell rings and I sigh and dog-ear my page. Standing up from the chair, the doorbell rings again. _Alright, alright. Sheesh. _I open the door and am surprised to see Robbie standing there, with an unconscious Mabel in is arms. My eyebrows fly up, and my mouth parts into a small 'O' shape. Robbie clears his throat. His entire face is a deep red and he looks about as comfortable as a drowned cat. "She fainted," Robbie says stiffly. He kind of just drops her on the porch. He stuffs his hands in his pockets and and turns swiftly on his heel, leaving as quickly as he came. Okay...that was really weird. I look down at Mabel and scoot her over so that she's inside the shack and shut the door. I stand up and fill up a glass of water. As I make my way back over toward Mabel, I notice that she's beginning to stir. I sit down beside her. "Mabel?" I ask. I poke her arm. "Mabel," I say again. She opens her eyes.

(Mabel's P.O.V.)

As I open my eyes, I look around and find that I'm in the shack, and Dipper is sitting beside me. I look at him. "What the heck happened? Did I pass out?" Dipper gives me a testing look and responds, "Robbie dropped you off here. He carried you back apparently." My eyes pop open. I immediately sit up, almost knocking over Dipper. I try to remember what happened. Oh wow. Yeah. I guess he did. Dipper looks at me questioningly and and asks, "what were you doing?" I cringe at the question I was hoping he wouldn't ask. "I...ran...a little bit and accidentally bumped into Robbie...then I guess I fainted and he brought me here." Dipper still looks like he wants to bombard me with questions. "Why were you running?" He prods. I force a casual shrug, although I'm sure he can tell it's forced. "I felt like it." Dipper looks at me like I've grown a third eye. "And the fainting?" Oh jeez, how am I supposed to answer this one? "Um...well I _was _running for quite a bit.." i trail off. Dipper arches a brow. "Well I'm beat! What time is it?" I grab Dipper's arm and read the time on his digital wristwatch. "Man, it's already 5:32. Well I guess I better hit the hay." Dipper looks at me pointedly but lets me go. I run up the stairs and flop into my bed, not bothering to change into pajamas, and let myself drift off into the steady haze of sleep.

**Chapter 4**

I sit upright in bed. Today is the day. It's THE day. Ohmygosh. Oh my GOSH! I pump my fist in the air, grinning. "Yeah!" I whisper-yell. I jump up from my bed and run to Dipper's bed. I shove him but he doesn't wake up. He only rolls over. I let out an exaggerated sigh, still grinning and it on him. Dipper's eyes open abruptly and he coughs. He speaks in a calm, even tone. "Mabel. Get off." I shake my head. "Nope." I laugh at his expression. "Dipper! Guess what day it is!" He looks at me, confused. "I might be able to figure it out if you weren't cutting off the circulation to my legs." I hop up. "Okay, now guess," I say excitedly. He bites his thumbnail. "Um, Tuesday?" He guesses. "No, Silly!" It's Waddles' birthday!"

"How do you even know when his birthday is?"

"I just do. Don't question it, Dipper."

I run downstairs and find Waddles sleeping by the window. "Aww!" I cuddle my pig and squish his cheeks. "Happy birthday, Waddles!" A few seconds later, Dipper comes down the stairs. He halfheartedly pumps a fist in the air. "Yeah," he says. I shake my head at him and smile. A few more seconds later, I see my Grunkle Stan walking down the steps. "What are you kids doing up so early?" I giggle. "Nothing, Grunkle Stan! What are _you _doing up so late?" "Meh," he grunts in his low, gravelly voice. I pick up Waddles and hold him up in front of Grunkle Stan. "It's his birthday!" I say cheerfully. Grunkle Stan keeps the same expression on his face. "How do you know?" "Right?" Dipper agrees. I roll my eyes at both of them. "I just do." I squint my eyes. "It's his _aura,_" I say in mock seriousness. Grunkle Stan chuckles and pats my head. "Okay, Kid." I laugh and turn back to Dipper. "We need to throw him a party!"

"Uh, no."

"What? Why not?"

"Because that's kind of strange, Mabel."

I fold my arms over my chest. "You're kind of strange, Dipper."

Dipper's mouth twitches as if he's holding in a laugh. I playfully punch him on the arm. "Okay well I'm going to go outside and take Waddles for a walk to celebrate, since SOMEONE is too cool for a pig birthday party." Dipper ignores the dig. "Okay, have fun." I strap waddles in the leash I bedazzled for him and head outside.

(Robbie's P.O.V.)

Unbelievable.

Un-freaking-believable.

Dipper's sister is walking her PIG.

On a bedazzled leash.

It's actually kind of adorable. I'm sitting on a speaker outside the Mystery Shack with my hood tugged up, watching Mabel. The green forest surrounds me and it's really annoying. Wendy is with me. Wendy notices Mabel and calls out to her. Seeing her friend, Mabel turns to us and waves, calling out something I can't hear at this distance. Mabel walks- er, more like sprints towards us. She's wearing a godawful and so-big-on-her-it's-almost-comical blue sweater with a matching headband. She finally reaches us, her fluffy, long chocolate-colored hair going wild behind her. "Hey, guys!" She says cheerfully. Wendy fist-bumps Mabel. I can't help but smile. Mabel's warm, melting chocolate eyes slide to me. "Hi, Robbie." She beams up at me. I flick my head up in acknowledgement. I can't tell if she's annoying or adorable or a blend of the two. "I just wanted to say hi," she says. I can't help but notice how she's staring at the earring on my left ear. I touch it self-consciously. She twists a strand of her hair around her finger. "Okay well I gotta go!" Me and Wendy wave goodbye as she heads back to the shack.

(Mabel's P.O.V.)

He totally noticed me! I run to the bathroom mirror. I smack my forehead. There's no way he would ever like me if I look like this, though! I look like I'm six! Okay. I'm gonna go get cool. "Dipper, I'm going out for a bit," I call. A pause. "Okay," he calls back softly.

Wow. I don't think I like the body piercings and tattoo place, but it's the only one in Gravity Falls so it'll have to do. Yeesh, it smells like cigarettes and self-pity. I make a face. And mushrooms. I make my way up to the front counter. "Ahem," I say to the guy at the desk, reading what I guess to be a magazine that raises money for women in need of clothing. He looks up from his magazine and takes the toothpick out of his mouth. "Yeah?"

"I need a piercing."

"How old are you?"

"Uh...16," I lie. My stomach clenches.

I'm pretty sure he knows I'm lying but I don't think he cares. He stands up from his stool and grunts. He goes in the back for a minute or two and comes back out with a case-looking thing and what I assume to be a piercing gun. "You got money?" I take the $20 out of my sweater pouch and hand it to him. He hands me $5 back. I hop up on one of the stools in the room and wait for him to do something.

"What do you want? Double helix? Snake bites? Plugs?" I shake my head. I don't know what those things are but they don't sound too reassuring. "I want a double piercing on one ear."

He hands me the glass case thing. It displays many different kinds of earrings. I point to one that looks like a flat diamond. He strokes his bleached beard and bobs his head to the rock music blaring out from the back room. I point to my already-pierced-once ears with pink heart earrings in them. "Leave these alone, okay?" Bleached beard guy nods. He clicks on the piercing gun and holds it next to my face. "Okay, girl this may sting a little."

**Chapter 5**

I touch my ear. The sharp sting of pain that SHOULD burst through it isn't there. I actually just ended up getting a clip-on and Bleached Beard Guy only made me pay $5 and gave me the rest of my money back. But it does _look_ cool. My left side looks like it has two piercings. Dipper is going to be SO jealous of my coolness. Actually no, he'll probably be fuming. When I finally arrive back at the shack, Dipper runs straight up to me. "Where were you?! You've been gone for hours!" I subtly cover my ears with my hair. "Nowhere," I state. He lets out a frustrated sigh. "Nevermind. It doesn't matter, as long as you're back now." I nod. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me, broseph." I run upstairs and look at my fake piercing. I grin. Now Robbie will be all like 'Wow, Mabel. You're cool now.' And then we'll get married.

The next day, I'm walking around looking for Robbie to show him my ear. Once I spot him, I watch him, following at a close distance behind him. Like some sort of crazy stalker. it's about 4:45 when I decide to actually go up and talk to him. "Hi, Robbie!"

"Whoa, I didn't see you there, kid."

"Yeah, I haven't been here long at all." Robbie looks at me weird. I smile and blush a little. I think I hear someone walking up behind us, but it must be my imagination because I don't see anyone. "So, Robbie! I got the coolest thing!" He arches a dark brow. "Oh? And what is it?" I tuck my hair behind my left ear and show him my piercing. His eyes widen and his mouth turns into a tiny line. "Isn't it cool?" I ask, hoping he likes it. His tiny mouth line turns into a small smile. "Yeah, it's pretty cool." I hear a loud, sharp intake of breath come from behind us. Okay now I KNOW I didn't imagine that. "Mabel! Why did you get that?" I turn to face a _very_ cheesed-off looking Dipper. "Dipper, I can't tell you right now! you have to go. Like right now!" I try to usher him away. "No, Mabel! Not right now! We need to talk." I whine, "Can it _please _wait?" "NO," Dipper barks with finality. "I saw all of your doodles, and the new sweater, the piercing, (I'll tell him it's fake later) and now following Robbie around for hours like a complete weirdo!" Both me and Robbie gasp. Robbie turns to me. "No, Robbie! My brother is just mad, he's not making any sense and he's making it sound weirder than it actually was!"

"Like heck I'm not making sense!" Dipper adds. Robbie looks at Dipper. "What new sweater? What doodles?" Dipper huffs out a breath and explains to Robbie that I've been doodling the same design that is on his hoodie, and that I knitted a sweater that has an 'R' on it inside of a pink heart. I close my eyes.

(Robbie's P.O.V.)

Wow. I think Mabel's got herself a crush on me. I smirk down at her. She looks both shocked and like she wants to bust out into tears. "You-you're not freaked our? Or mad?" Now I'M shocked. I wave a hand. "Pff. No. Why would I be mad? Everyone gets crushes sometimes." I wink at Dipper, referring to his painfully obvious crush on Wendy. An angry blush covers his cheeks I ruffle Mabel's hair. "It's no biggie, kid." And who knows? We could maybe even be together when we're like, 20. I turn to Dipper. "You need to chill. Just because i'm dating Wendy doesn't mean that miracles can't happen." Dipper seems to relax at that. He sends a apologetic look to his sister. She waves him off and gives him a tiny smile. I bend down and place a soft peck to Mabel's flaming cheek. She looks like she would if that old crazy guy in town did a naked jig, right there in front of her. "I-Uh...okay then," she stammers. I walk off, starting to think about my future, or some crap like that. And maybe, just maybe, Mabel could be in it.

**THE END**


End file.
